thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Case of the Missing Breakvan
It was a frosty morning on the Island of Sodor. A light layer of snow had fallen so the engines didn't need their plows but they had to watch the Icy Rails. Oliver and Duck were resting in their shed when Sir Topham Hatt came. "Duck, you are to pull a passenger train around the Branch and Oliver, you will take a long Goods Train of Supplies from Brendam Docks to the Small Railway." Oliver collected his empty trucks in the Yard and set off. "Morning Toad!" he called out. But he didn't here anything. "I guess he's still asleep." What Oliver didn't know was that he had an ordinary Breakvan at the back of his train. When he got to the Docks, Cranky and a Tramp Steamer were arguing. "I'm tellin' ya mate, none of this cargo is stolen! I've changed my ways!" fussed the Tramp Steamer. "Quit pulling my hook, Johnny!" snapped Cranky. "The Tugs told me not to trust you!" "Ahem, aren't you going to put the cargo in my trucks?" asked Oliver. Cranky turned around. "Oh, Sorry Oliver." "Heh Heh Heh!" laughed Johnny. "I thought your name was 'Cranky' not 'Friendly'. Heh Heh Heh!" "QUIET YOU!" creaked Cranky. Oliver was loaded and then puffed away. "Bye Oliver. Bye To........That's not Toad!" At the Small Railway Station, Oliver waited for Bert to arrive. Duck was puffing down the line with Alice and Mirabel. The rails where icy and it froze the points. Instead of running down the to the other platform, Duck collided into Oliver's train. "OW!" "Sorry. Icy Rails" "Well that should have woken up Toad!" laughed Oliver. "Uhh Oliver, that's not Toad." "Hmmmm, A Mystery. This looks like a job for.........Sherlock Oliver and Duck-tor Watson!" (This is a game that Oliver liked to play. Duck doesn't care for it) "Do we really have to do this?" asked Duck. "Of corse we do! It's 'The Case of the Missing Breakvan!' Off we go!" Donald and Douglas took over Duck and Oliver's Jobs as the Great Western Engines did their search. At Knapford, the Engines saw a goods train leaving and at the end of the train......Was Toad! The engine pulling the Train was Neville. "Come on Duck-tor Watson, we have sleuthing to do!" "If you say so." frowned Duck. "STOP!" called Oliver racing after Neville. "That's funny, how can Mr. Oliver be heading towards me if he's pulling me?" asked Toad. "Your being pulled by Neville" the Guard told him. "But no one takes me with out asking Mr. Oliver!" "STOP!" called Oliver again. Neville heard Oliver this time and his brakes came on hard. The rails were too icy and Neville slid off the rails. Duck brought Rocky and Oliver asked the questions. "Why did you take Toad without asking me?" "I didn't know it was him. I would ALWAYS ask you if I could take him out. I thought he was a normal breakvan. I once took Annie and Clarabel without asking and told Thomas I was sorry. Can you forgive me?" "Yes, I forgive you." said Oliver. Now everybody is carful when choosing a breakvan. If there isn't enough and Oliver dose not need him, they all ask for Toad. "Well Duck-tor Watson, another case solved!" smiled Oliver. "Good!" yawned Duck. Let's hope no one else needs us to solve a crime. (At Ffarquarr) "Now where did I put those Mail trucks?" asked Percy. 'THE END.......? '(Might make a Sequel, not sure yet) Characters *Oliver *Duck *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *Neville *Cranky *Johnny Cuba *Percy *Bert (Mentioned) *Rex (Cameo) *Frank (Cameo) *Alice and Mirabel (Do not Speak)